


VOICE FETISH

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Voice Kink, fanboy!eren, noname band, vocalist!levi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi. Levi. Le. Vi. Egresif dan ingresif. Pita suaranya merapat dan tekanan udara absen di atas glotis, lalu di ujung namanya pangkal lidah membelai langit-langit lunak. Baritone berwarna tebal. Timbre berciri khas. Hanya suaranya saja sanggup melambungkanku ke puncak. /PWP/</p>
            </blockquote>





	VOICE FETISH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoshouki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoshouki/gifts).



> Untuk cici uke tersayang.  
> .  
> Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.  
> Art Cover oleh Aoshouki: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10153029219404235&set=a.10151424833314235.496334.583334234  
> .  
> AU. Lemon. PWP. Implisit.  
> .  
> AN: Fanfik oneshot terakhir minggu ini. HAUTE? Di-update setelah ini.

"Ah. Ah."

Lebah-lebah mendengung.

Volume suara kubesarkan. Dengung lebahnya makin kuat.

Likuid kental meleleh dari bilik-bilik emas. Sarang lebah berguncang, koloninya mengamuk. Alat sengat menajam dan menghujam epidermis. Bunyi berdesing– ngguuung–di telinga. Bersamaan dengan itu seribu lebah khayalan mengentup, dan aku menjerit. Sensasinya hanya beberapa menit, kemudian alat sengat terlepas dari ekor, menancap seperti duri pada kulitku yang meremang. Madunya menetes-netes. Dengungannya meredup setelah aku mengecilkan volume suara.

Analoginya membingungkan karena ini penyakit. Penyakit langka yang hanya menyerang kurang dari sepuluh persen manusia, atau lebih kurang lagi.

Musik yang kudengar beraliran agresif, evolusi dari hardcore punk. Vokal berteriak melengking, dibarengi serak basah khasnya ketika ia menyanyikan bait awal dan akhir. Vokalis screamo itu dipanggil 'L', dengan dua sahabatnya bernama 'M' dan 'H', dan band besutannya bernama No Name. Sampul albumnya berdesain gotik, dengan model pria tampan berjas hitam dan mata berlilit perban. Personilnya hanya berjumlah tiga orang: Satu bervokal keras, satu gitar elektrik melodius, satu penabuh drum. Lirik lagunya penuh sumpah serapah–pemberontakan, pencabulan, kematian, sakit cinta, politik terkorup, dan lagi-lagi sakit cinta.

IPod di kantong celana. _Headphone_ menyumbat lubang telinga. Kuputar satu album No Name sebelum pergi sekolah, di kelas, sepulang sekolah, mandi, sebelum tidur, dan mengulangi ritual itu.

Awalnya tak ada masalah.

Ia menjadi libidinal di telinga. Lagu itu terngiang sepanjang waktu. Gigiku bergemeretak sesuai gebukan perkusi dan geraman amplifier. Napasku tercekat saat tempo melambat. Gendang telinga berdenyut karena dengusan hidung si vokalis. Instrumentasi disonan menaikkan bulu-bulu halus di tengkukku. Malam hari ketika aku lupa mencabut _headphone_ dari liang telinga, aku bermimpi basah.

L (si vokalis) yang tampan dengan mata diperban itu menindihku. Dia berbisik rendah. Bibir melekat ke daun telingaku. Suara bariton membawa lagu bertempo adagio. Tulang diafragmaku menghentak bersama nada-nada silabel. Dia bernyanyi untukku, dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melengkungkan punggung. Dia menahan geliatanku, bernyanyi sampai aku kehabisan napas. Lirik lagunya tentang tsunami, dan gelombang air pasang imaginer itu menghantam selangkanganku.

Seperti itu.

Ibu tidak pernah curiga setiap kali aku pergi ke binatu. Dia memujiku rajin, sementara aku frustrasi. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari _headphone_. Tidak bisa lepas dari suaranya yang bisa bernada rendah, kemudian meninggi. Tubuhku seperti berlapis membran yang siap pecah kapan saja ketika getaran suara beroktaf tinggi itu datang. Ia benar-benar datang. Kemudian aku megap-megap berkeringat dalam selimut setelah klimaks yang kedua kali.

Klimaks terakhir berlangsung tanpa bantuan tangan. Terjadi hanya karena mendengar suara nyanyiannya.

.

.

Namaku Eren, dan aku bukan anak yang pendiam.

Gairah seks abnormal bernama paraphilia. Jenis apakah yang menjadi penyakitku, aku tidak menemukannya.

Aku bukan pendiam, tapi bukannya sudi mengoceh blak-blakan tentang rahasia. Aku berakting santai saja, sesekali bertanya kepada Armin demi mengorek informasi dari kepala encernya tentang penyakit kelainan seks. Aku berhenti bertanya karena mereka mulai curiga, dan karena Mikasa sudah menatapku dengan bola mata sedingin staklatit.

Pagi itu mendung. Jean datang membawa tiket pre-sale konser No Name. Kulihat selubung gelap ruangan kelas berubah secerah lingkaran halo di atas kepalanya. Akan kupertaruhkan apapun untuk merebut tiket dari tangannya.

Konsernya kurang dari seminggu, bertempat di sebuah gedung pertunjukan berusia tiga minggu. Saat aku datang mengecek lokasi, gedungnya berdiri kokoh dengan dinding keramik hitam dan umbul-umbul foto idola. Aku senang bukan main sampai menumpang pipis di toilet sebelah loket.

Aku menunggu datangnya hari bertemu muka dan seruangan dengan pelantun lagu "Kneel Down You Pigs" itu. Aku tidur dengan berdebar, bangun dengan kepala ringan, mengaduk-aduk beef stew dengan gamang, dan melamun di kereta. Speaker _headphone_ -ku mati sebelah. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli yang baru, dan tidak peduli. Hanya sebelah speaker cukup untuk mendengar tekanan artikulasi dari tenggorokannya–aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana leher L yang jenjang bergetar ketika ia bernyanyi. Memperlengkap fantasiku, kuakses koleksi video klip dan konsernya di YouTube.  Pelipisku berkeringat karena antusias. Aku menganggu Armin di media sosial Path karena tidak bisa tidur.

Saat hari itu datang, aku mengenakan pakaian kaus longgar, hoodies dan ikat kepala bertuliskan No Name. Aku akan menjadi NoNamers paling aktif berteriak bersamanya malam ini. Dia akan melihatku, bukan melihat Jean si anak promotor. Dia menandaiku karena aku mampu menirukan gerak mulutnya dengan presisi yang tanpa cacat, dengan error kurang dari setengah detik. Begiu konser selesai, aku ingin menyamperinya di ruang rias. L suka teh hitam. Mestinya dia tak menolak. Kudengar L tidak menolak fans laki-laki. Gosipnya dia suka laki-laki dan mencari groupie laki-laki. Mana yang benar aku tidak peduli.

Di dalam gedung itu ada lebih dari seribu lainnya. Berdesakan mulai dari pintu ganda. Berikat kepala yang sama. Menyanyikan lirik lagu yang sama. Aku tidak tahu apa mereka mengidap sakit yang sama. Di antara seribu orang ini semuanya berkeinginan sama denganku: melihat dan dilihat sang idola. Tapi yang namanya beruntung dan sial acapkali datang beriringan.

Aku beruntung karena posisiku berdiri agak depan, tapi sial karena yang berdiri di depanku adalah orang dewasa setinggi 190 senti. Dia melompat tinggi sekali dan aku menjadi semut di antara gajah-gajah. Dia bahkan sudah melompat detik-detik No Name muncul, menjeritkan introduksi. Aku gagal menyaksikan urat-urat yang merambati punggung tangan si vokalis ketika menyambar mik. Aku gagal melihat cara si gitaris wanita bernama H itu mengayunkan strap-nya mengelilingi tubuh. Aku gagal melihat stik drum itu melayang-layang dari tangan M di bawah lampu prisma.

Lalu dia bernyanyi. Nyata bukan artifisial bukan kepingan CD. Kupingku bergetar karena semuanya berteriak, sampai aku tak bisa dengar suaraku sendiri. Membran tipis yang membuatku bertahan itu meledak, memercikkan lendir-lendir panas yang mestinya bisa membuat para gajah menyingkir. Tak ada yang tahu. Aku seruangan dengannya! Aku hanya beberapa meter darinya! Aku berteriak kesenangan tidak keruan. Saat diam-diam gajah di sampingku mengambil video amatir lewat kamera seharga televisi LED, aku melompat tinggi-tinggi dan mendarat dengan lututku menyenggol gajah lain. Dia menatapku marah, dan ledekan marahnya kalah dengan teriakan-teriakan.

Seterusnya mereka semua berlompatan. Satu gajah menyenggol gajah lain, dan gajah yang tersenggol menyenggol yang bersenggolan. Tempo presstissimo plus lengkingan suara L ketika mereka mendaki puncak lagu plus senggol-menyenggol: kekacauan.

Saat kekacauan itu terjadi, aku masih bernyanyi. Gajah di depanku membungkuk sakit kuping dan membenamkan kapas ke dalam lubang telinga. Aku tidak melihat yang ada di samping. Tahu-tahu bentuk tubuh tegap si vokalis dan pentasnya sudah berubah miring 45 derajat. Aku yang jatuh menyamping.

Kurang tiga meter dari tempatku berdiri, gajah-gajah saling menimpa. Yang ingin bangkit jatuh tertindih. Yang mencoba melepaskan diri tergilas badan temannya. Mereka marah dan memaki-maki, lalu terjadi aksi gulat lempar guling (guling bergambar tubuh si vokalis yang disumpeli kapas). Tumbuk-tumbukan dan anarki. Mungkin mencoba melerai, kulihat L bersuara paling keras sambil membawa lagu berikutnya. "Menungginglah Babi-babi!"

Penonton lupa sedang ada kegaduhan, auto-fokus kepada bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Aku juga begitu, dan karena isi celanaku sudah penuh sesak, dan keringat di pelipis sebesar kacang kismis. Aku tak peduli pingsan di depan idola. Kepalaku pusing aku melihat bintang-bintang, dan karena didera klimaks setelah bait ketiga, aku jatuh berlutut. Mulutku masih bergerak-gerak selama itu, dan di sampingku, tubuh lain terinjak-injak. Aku tidak tahu sekuriti menggendong pinggangku. Kubiarkan dia melakukan itu karenanya aku bisa menjulang lebih tinggi di antara yang lain. Di saat itu mataku beradu dengan celah kecil di balik balutan perban mata sang vokalis. Aku yakin sekali dia membalas tatapanku. Warna matanya hitam legam seperti zirah antagonis dalam film kolosal. Ketika itu, darah mengucur makin deras dari keningku.

.

Tim medis mengobati keningku yang berdarah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berdarah. Menurut mereka, aku mengompol di celana, karena celanaku basah. Aku ingat memesan dua gelas kopi karena gugup di kafe, dan lupa buang air karena tidak mau ketinggalan antrean. Itu alasan paling logis sehingga mereka tidak perlu melepas celanaku dan mengira alat kelaminku terinjak. Jangan sampai mereka memeriksa ada cairan tubuh selain urin.

Aku memohon kepada tim medis supaya bisa kembali ke _hall_. Mereka berkata konser telah dihentikan. Aku tidak percaya, jika tidak diyakinkan seorang paman dewasa yang sebelah matanya terkatup–gajah di sampingku sebelumnya. Dia berbaring di ranjang metalik di sebelahku dan tangannya diperban. Penonton terinjak-injak sudah bukan hal baru dalam pertunjukan beraliran keras, tapi atas permintaan sang artis, konser dihentikan sementara. Aku diperbolehkan keluar dengan alasan ingin pipis.

Tiga personil No Name yang kukagumi dan penuh kejutan itu sedang beristirahat di ruang mewah belakang panggung. Posisi bangsal korban terinjak hanya diatasi sekat berbintil dengan emblem promotor. Aku sedang membawa tas selempang dan mengecek kotak teh hitam yang kupersiapkan. Aku ingin bertemu L.

Empat sekuriti berkaus hitam menghadang. Aku tidak pantang menyerah, dan mungkin karena sedang kehabisan darah di kepala, aku mulai menggila. Sejak kecil, aku tidak bisa dihentikan dari gairahku yang meletup-letup. Ruang artis terbuka dan yang di dalam sudah pasti mendengar suaraku. Aku tidak memanggil nama L, aku menyanyikan lagunya.

Suaraku memang pas-pasan, dan tak ada bedanya dengan suara seribu penggemar di atas lantai aula yang menyudutkan kotak pentasnya. Tapi suaraku keras, lantang penuh semangat, seperti lirik lagu tulisan L.

"Bumi edan! Manik-manik dan tulang binatang! Bulu-bulu-bulu! Inkubus!"

Aku bahkah tak tahu artinya. Lirik lagu ini yang terlintas secara random.

Sekuriti gemas membungkam mulutku dengan gumpalan roti, kemudian dia datang.

Paman ini sudah kepala tiga. Aku bisa tahu dari gurat-gurat kecil di bawah matanya, dan gayanya mengintimidasi. Dia mengenakan riasan gotik seperti penyanyi punk kebanyakan. Pembayang hitam di kelopak matanya agak pudar entah karena keringat atau ia belum selesai berias. Badannya atletis proporsional, dan dia mengenakan sepatu boot bersol tebal yang menutupi pinggiran jeans ketatnya. Yang paling kentara adalah tulang rahang dan warna biji matanya, yang juga mengingatkanku pada L.

Merapatkan bibirnya yang pucat, ia membuat gestur dengan jarinya supaya aku dilepaskan. Dia membikin gestur yang kedua, yang tidak kumengerti, sampai kemudian aku paham maksudnya ia memintaku masuk ruangan.

Jantungku berlompatan seperti kelinci. Aku berjalan di belakangnya dan tahu, tanpa sepatu bersol tebal, dia tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Dia sebelas dua belas dengan L. Kemudian aku mendengar suara berdehamnya.

Sengatan listrik itu menaikkan rambut di ubun-ubunku. Jantungku yang sudah memompa darah secara liar, sempat berhenti sepersekian detik.

Tak ada orang lain yang memiliki suara sepertinya, selain vokalis idolaku.

Di dalam ruangan itu kru sudah berjalan meninggalkan tempat. Ada wanita berambut kuda dengan riasan gotik serupa. Dia memakai perban sebagai kalungnya. Aku terlalu syok sampai tak ingat satu huruf yang menjadi inisial sang gitaris bertopeng buta. Yang satu lagi adalah drummer berkumis, M, dan dia masih memukul-mukul stik drumnya ke meja rias.

"Kau bawa siapa lagi? Tolonglah. Kita cuma istirahat sebentar atau konsernya selesai saja sampai di sini?"

"Biarkan babi-babi mengamuk karena aku sedang ingin tidur." Suaranya bariton yang dalam agak serak membuat rahangku menganga.

"Ha! Kita akan dikuliti fans hidup-hidup seperti sapi dikerubuti piranha."

"Aku percaya NoNamers sejati tidak akan berulah sejauh itu," kata sang vokalis, melirikku. "Tidakkah kau setuju, nak?"

Aku lupa cara bicara.

M berjalan di depanku sambil mengendus udara, dia membawa H keluar ruangan dan berkata akan menunggu sang vokalis di sebuah kafe di ujung koridor. Dengan sedikit ancaman: "Tolong tidak pakai lama."

Mereka meninggalkanku, yang mematung dan mengejang, dengan sang vokalis yang berdeham meneguk teh hitam (dan mendengar dehamannya aku mengejang lagi).

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eren. Eren Jaeger, _sir_!"

"Kau adalah fans No Name?"

Aku berdiri memamerkan ikat kepala yang kucuci sendiri dengan detergen terwangi, dan memamerkan foto-foto koleksi album dan merchandisenya dari _handphone_ -ku. Aku mendengarkan lagu setiap malam (sampai klimaks).

Dia menatapku lekat, tahu aku salah tingkah, tahu aku ingin bertanya memastikan. Siapa dia?

Kemudian dia membalut matanya dengan perban untuk pembuktian identitasnya.

Dia L. Vokalis screamo favoritku. Tiada lain. Teh hitam diteguknya keras-keras. Kulihat apel adamnya bergerak. Itu leher jenjang yang pernah kulihat melengkung saat ia berteriak. Liur berkumpul di dalam mulutku dan aku menelan ludah.

L tidak banyak basa-basi. Aku tahu dia tidak punya banyak waktu karena ribuan fans sepertiku menunggu di luar. Dia bertanya singkat, "Kau bisa kupakai kan?" dengan biji mata kelamnya menjilati dari sepatu tenis hingga puncak rambut cokelatku. Tungkai kakiku gemetar. "Aku ingin kau," tambahnya, melonggarkan kerah kemeja. Dia duduk di sofa, dan kulihat tangannya menepuk pahanya sendiri. Gestur itu berbunyi: "Naik ke pahaku."

"Aku–" Ingin menolak.

Dia menggeleng dan menunjuk benjolan di balik retsleting, di dalam celana dalam boxerku. Dia tahu aku sedang bergairah. Yang tidak ia tahu, berahi yang kurasakan datang secara tak wajar. Dia menyelipkan ujung jarinya ke lubang ikat pinggangku, dan aku terkesiap. Kakiku berdenyut, memaksaku berlutut.

Dia suka melihatku berlutut. Aku membayangkan matanya berkilat di balik perbannya. Dia mengecup bibirku dan aku mengalami buta sesaat. Napasnya hangat dan berbau teh, dan lidahnya liat, panas. Dia memintaku (lagi) untuk duduk di atas pahanya. Aku tidak tahu cara menolak.

Dia sadar tubuhku menggigil. Refleks, tangannya memelukku erat. Aku terkesiap, memeluknya agar tidak terjatuh. Punggungnya berotot dan jariku terbenam di sana. Matanya tertutup perban dan seolah-olah dia benar-benar buta, tangannya menggerayangiku liar, secara keseluruhan. Dari bibir hingga tulang selangka, puting lalu kemaluanku, paha dalamku diremas-remas. Sentuhannya mentah dan penuh keingintahuan. Napasku berat. Aku menggeliat antara geli dan nikmat. Dia bilang, beginilah rasanya bila kau diraba oleh orang buta.

"Namaku Levi." Suara itu dekat, terlalu dekat di samping daun telingaku yang memerah. "Kau boleh memanggilku Levi di sini."

Levi. Levi. Levi. Le. Vi. Egresif dan ingresif. Pita suaranya merapat dan tekanan udara absen di atas glotis, lalu di ujung namanya pangkal lidah membelai langit-langit lunak.  Baritone berwarna tebal. Timbre berciri khas. Telingaku menerima gelombang bunyinya dalam wujud lebah-lebah mungil. Mereka berdengung membawa ribuan duri sengat, yang menjentikkan sekujur kulitku sampai aku ingin menjerit.

Aku benar-benar menjerit, lemah, lirih. Reaksi klimaksku panjang, bahkan belum definitif sebab aku merasa ini baru permulaan. Aku tidak berani melihat matanya yang penuh tanya, saat ia meremas pinggulku dan mengintip ke balik celanaku. Dia berbisik lagi, dan aku megap-megap dalam pegangannya.

Levi sadar kondisiku, dan dia meremas pinggulku lagi. Rasanya menggembung, di bawah sana, ketika dia menampariku dari luar celana. Dia melucuti mulai dari kaus dan sweaterku, dan berbisik lagi. Tanganku mengepal di pundaknya dan punggungku melengkung. Bokongku dingin saat ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celanaku. Diremas kuat-kuat, aku merintih. Dia menurunkan celanaku hingga mencapai betis. Semenit kemudian aku sedang telanjang bulat, gemetar di atas pangkuannya.

Levi mengecup leherku yang melengkung tersaji di depannya, dan berbisik. Udara menekan titik artikulasi dalam rongga suaranya menjadi sengau, dan begitu erotis di telinga. Dia bertanya lagi dan aku tidak sanggup menjawab, sudah hilang akal karena suaranya. Dia menggiring tanganku yang tremor ke pinggiran celananya yang bergerigi. Aku menggenggam miliknya yang panas, dan besar sekali. Mataku nanar.

Dia minta aku menggerakkan tangan dengan cara mengocok. Aku tahu caranya mengocok botol. Aku coba melakukannya, dan dia mengerangkan apresiasi di telingaku. Detak jantungku menggila. Lalu dia memintaku untuk menyorongkan pinggul ke belakang, ke bagian jarinya yang sudah berlumur lubrikasi silikon karena dia tak bisa melihatku. Sambil meremas, dan menampari bokongku, dia memuji kekenyalannya yang seperti adonan bakpau, dan seperti pipi burger keju makanan favoritku.

Jarinya menyemir kerutan otot mungilku, meraba-raba dan mencari-cari, lalu masuk sedikit. Aku merintih. Dia bertanya apa aku masih perjaka. Kubilang aku tidak pernah melakukannya, tapi aku sering bermasturbasi saat mendengarkan suaranya.

Dia terdiam. Bibirnya di sisi pipiku. Lidahnya menjilati air mataku. Tangannya menuntun tanganku yang tidak berpengalaman. Mulutnya yang hangat berpindah ke bagian putingku yang mengeras, perih seperti digosok karet. Dia mengulum dan menghisapnya lama sekali, membuat suara-suara kotor yang sering kudengar di dalam video dewasa. Di saat itu, jarinya sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Air mataku menetes lagi.

Dia puas dengan dadaku, dan puas dengan jarinya yang bergerak naik turun. Otot-ototku protes keras, menolak jarinya sekaligus membungkusnya. Aku tahu yang Levi inginkan, dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia memujiku karena didera berahi, katanya aku punya tubuh yang indah, dan gosip dia menyukai laki-laki (remaja) itu benar. Gesekan perban matanya tajam ketika dia menciumi leherku, ke dagu, rahang, hidung dan kelopak mata. Kemudian mengecup keningku yang Berikat kepala tulisan No Name. Kemudian bibirku, dan aku membuka bibirku, dan lidahnya masuk. Aku tersedak pelan dan terbatuk. Idolaku semakin bersemangat.

Dia bernyanyi di telingaku, dan alat kelaminku mengeras lagi. Dia sudah mencabut keluar jarinya dan memposisikan dirinya. Siap masuk. Dia mengecup leherku, dengan hunjaman gigi. Dia menggigit keras sampai kulitku terluka, dan aku berteriak melengking meniru gaya bernyanyinya. Dia menghujam masuk.

Aku memeluknya erat dan terisak. Suaranya datang lagi, sekental madu dan panas, panas meleleh masuk liang pendengaranku. Aku mengerang, menggerakkan bokongku naik turun. Dia menyentuh buntalan sarafku dari dalam, yang mengembalikan sensasi tersengat lebah ke sekujur tubuh. Aku nyaris klimaks lagi jika ia tidak menahan pangkal organ seksku.

"Panggil namaku."

"Levi," isakku, dan klimaks di tangannya.

"Nak, siapa namamu tadi?" bisiknya, menyerangku dengan kenikmatan absurd tak terhingga.

"E-Eren, _sir_. Ahn. Ah."

"Ah. Ya. Eren."

Aku membulatkan mata.

"Eren," bisiknya di depan liang telingaku, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya masuk.

"Ah."

"Eren."

"Hhnnng."

Aku sudah klimaks tiga kali, dan sensasi orgasmik karena suaranya tidak menerbitkan cairan putih dari puncak kejantananku. Liurku menetes, dan tubuhku bergerak gelisah karena guncangan. Dia mempercepat gerak miliknya dan menuntun pinggulku naik turun. Aku memohon agar dia bersuara lagi.

Dia takjub. Aku tahu dia terkejut saat akhirnya dia melepas perbannya, lalu mata kami beradu. Dia sudah menduga aku sakit, sakit karena mendengar namanya. Sakit yang tak punya nama Latin karena saking langkanya. Kurasa dia tak percaya jika tidak melakukan eksperimen padaku. Maka dia berdiri, menggendongku, miliknya masih terbenam di dalamku. Licin menggerus dinding dalamku yang fleksibel dan terluka. Punggungku dingin membentur cermin. Aku didudukkan di atas meja rias dan dia berdiri dengan pinggul maju mundur. Dia mengamatiku begitu lekat, akhirnya dia bisa melihatku secara utuh, dan aku ingin menutup wajah dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau bergairah karena suaraku?"

"Nhhghh!"

Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Bunyi basah antara kedua kulit kami di bawah sana terdengar seperti balon air yang diremas. Dia menutup mulutku yang hendak menjerit. Kedua kakiku dilebarkan, submisif sepenuhnya, dan dia menghujam lebih ke dalam menekan-nekan prostatku. Aku meliuk dan menggelinjang.

Dia menggeram, merintih, dan menyebut namaku. Aku memohon lagi. Memohon suaranya memberiku penetrasi. Dahinya berkerut dan keringat menetes di atas dadaku.

"Eren," bisiknya di depan telingaku.

"Aaahhn."

Aku berteriak, dan ketiga kalinya dia menyebut namaku, aku klimaks. Panjang, hingga mengenai jaket kulit gotiknya. Dia masih berada di dalamku, dan semakin membengkak. Dia bilang dia ingin memuncratkan klimaksnya di wajahku. Lututku lemah, menubruk karpet biru lazuardi. Aku tidak melupakan bagaimana geraman kerasnya dari atasku. Ikat kepalaku basah, dan sejumlah cairan kentalnya masuk ke mataku. Air mataku deras tumpah-tumpah, dan miliknya masih tumpah-tumpah ketika mulutku terbuka menelan sisa cairannya.

Rupanya kami sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Levi tidak berleha-leha memangkuku dan mengajakku berkenalan. Ia memberiku lembaran tisu untuk membersihkan wajah. Mengenakan sabuk dan merapikan riasannya sendiri. Suara fans menggedor-gedor dinding, seritme dengan degupan liar jantungku sendiri. Aku diminta berpakaian, dan dengan lemah, aku tergeletak di sofanya. Dia mengajakku bicara, dan aku masih merintih dengan tatapan fokus tak fokus. Parasnya yang keras memperlihatkan cemas.

Levi merogoh tas selempang penuh tempelan pin No Name. Dia mencari ponselku, lalu menelepon, lalu membuka dompet mencari identitasku. Dia menutup liang telingaku dengan _headphone_ IPodku sendiri yang rusak sebelah. Lagu yang yang kudengar adalah lagu ketiga dari album No Name, berjudul "Satisfy your Desire." Rekaman suaranya tidak sebanding dengan suara aslinya. Cara itu berhasil menekan libidoku yang meluap-luap tak wajar.

Aku menatap wajahnya, dan dia membalas tatapanku. Aku terengah, dan dia mengatur napasnya. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan karena seks, dan dia melumat bibirku lapar untuk terakhir kali. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia membuat gestur dengan tangannya dan pergi keluar ruangan rias.

Dia tak pernah kembali.

Aku pulang setelah tertidur selama dua jam. No Name dan kru acara sudah pergi.

.

.

Penyakit itu sembuh secara ajaib. Karena ketika mendengarkan lagu Levi, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain jantung yang berdetak seperti kuda pacuan. Masih (sedikit) tidak wajar, tapi celanaku tidak menggembung seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena sejak Levi menyentuhku, aku memimpikannya hampir setiap malam. Lama kelamaan cairan tubuhku pun bisa surut (mungkin).

Aku masih menyukai Levi dan tak akan melupakan peristiwa itu. Kepada Armin dan Mikasa aku tidak banyak bercerita. Peristiwa itu rahasia, dan biar saja muncul hanya di dalam mimpi. Jean boleh membuatku cemburu dengan memamerkan album terbaru mereka–aku sudah tidak terlalu peduli.

Kira-kira sebulan setelah konsernya. Musim gugur datang lebih cepat di halaman rumahku, karena daun-daun berserakan dan Ibu menyuruhku menyapu. Saat itu mobil antik berhenti di depan rumah. Boot bersol tebal hitam menyepak timbunan daun kumpulan sapuku. Gaya sehari-harinya mengenakan kacamata, dan berpakaian serba gotik. Dia tak perlu berkalung perban untukku mengenalinya.

Tangannya yang bersarung kulit gatal mencuri sapuku, lalu dia membantuku menyapu. Baru sekali ini kulihat betapa indahnya seseorang yang sedang menyapu. Mulai dari bunyi serokan sampah hingga suara decihannya, membuat jantung kembat-kembut.

Dia hanya perlu memanggil namaku.

Tanah didominasi daun gugur berpalet cokelat seketika biru. Rupanya bumi berbalik, kini aku berada di atas nimbus.

Dia mendekatiku dan bertanya apakah penyakit abnormal itu masih menyertaiku. Aku menjawab jujur. Apakah aku pernah mengalaminya ketika mendengar suara orang lain? Kujawab tidak, hanya mendengar suaramu saja. Dia bertanya lagi apa yang kurasakan saat mendengar suaranya secara langsung. Aku menjawab jujur, rasanya kakiku seperti ubur-ubur.

Selesai menyapu, dia mengajakku makan siang. Aku naik mobilnya, duduk di jok depan, dan memesan makanan siap saji dari jendela mobil. Kami makan di dalam pintu mobil yang tertutup, dan aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya. Dia memarkir mobil di taman sepi. Pastilah dia penasaran. Mulutnya mendekat, dan napasnya hangat di telingaku. Kuremas kuat-kuat pahaku untuk menahan klimaks. Dia meratakan jok kursi sehingga aku bisa telentang, lalu menelanjangiku. Aku bergetar dan klimaks (karena suaranya) bahkan sebelum ia menyentuhku. Dia berhenti seketika, mengusap air mata di pipiku, dan membantuku berpakaian. Kami tidak melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi selain berciuman. Dia mengantarku pulang lalu pergi tanpa melaimbaikan tangan.

Esok harinya ia datang lagi. Tak ada sapaan. Dia memanggilku dengan gestur tangannya.

Dia tidak bersuara sama sekali bahkan ketika aku diboyong ke mobilnya. Aku menolaknya keras kali ini (sampai mobilnya bergoyang karena pergulatan kami), dan dia berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Dia meraba tubuhku sebentar, lalu menggarapku. Selama aku menggeliat dan merintih, dia menatap reaksiku. Tak sekalipun dia membuka mulut.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku berhasil klimaks tanpa mendengar suaranya. Dia lega.

Dia berjanji akan menemuiku setidaknya seminggu satu kali, dan demi kebaikanku, dia tidak mau berbicara denganku lewat telepon. Dia berniat membawaku ke psikiater terbaik di luar jadwal on air dan off air. Dia memintaku menunggu, sedikit lebih lama. Karena dia mulai bosan. Riasan Goth di daerah matanya mulai luntur, dan dia melontarkan makian sumpah serapah sesuai lirik lagunya yang mengundang kontroversi. Aku berkata bahwa sampai kapan pun dia tetap idolaku (walau ternyata dia tidak sebaik yang kukira), dan aku ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi setiap hari.

Setelahnya dia mengantarkanku pulang. Kulihat konflik dan sesal luar biasa di wajahnya. Ia berusaha menutupinya dengan buru-buru menaikkan kaca jendela. Mobilnya menderum pergi.

Hari itu terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Dia tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku.

Aku tidak mendengar kabar tentang album terbaru No Name sampai tiga bulan setelah ia datang ke rumah, Gitaris H memberi keterangan bahwa band sedang rehat. Enam bulan kemudian, ada isu mereka bubar.

Saat itu aku sedang sibuk ujian, dan aku sudah menjual IPod-ku untuk keperluan lain. Sesekali aku mendengar lagu No Name diputar di radio. Setidaknya sehari sekali atau tidak sama sekali. Band screamo lain sudah menggeser posisi mereka dari tangga terpuncak.

.

.

Musim gugur datang sebentar lagi, dan halaman rumahku banjir daun gugur. Aku sedang menyapu tanpa disuruh Ibu saat mobil antik itu berhenti di depan rumah. Pria yang turun dari belakang setir tidak lagi bersepatu boot. Dia bergaya lebih santai dengan kardigan jeans dan terusan gelap. Dia berjalan mendekat tanpa memanggil namaku. Dia bernama Levi Ackerman, mantan vokalis, dan dia bebas. Dia tidak membawa perban mata atau suara emas untuk membuatku menoleh.

Kali ini dia membawa sapu sendiri, dan dia menyapaku dengan tersenyum.

"Eren."

.

TAMAT

 


End file.
